This invention relates generally to a watercraft with a unique hull and propulsion design and more particularly to a watercraft having a body that is similar in style and shape to both a canoe and a power boat with both a jet propulsion and an electric outdrive.
Traditionally canoes have a relatively long, narrow body and are manually powered. They are lightweight, easily maneuverable and due to their long, narrow shape, and can easily capsize. Thus, to modify the traditional canoe by adding some form of motorized power supply can create stability problems with the boat, increasing their propensity to roll.
Power boats are primarily powered by either inboard or outboard motors, are not as easily maneuvered as canoes, yet are usually more stable due to their boxy shape and can be driven at high speeds due to their power source. However, power boats generally create a much greater wake in the water compared to a canoe due to their shape and the speed of the boat.
Currently in the art, there are watercraft devices that utilize a jet propulsion system of power such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,570,595 (to Romero), 3,797,447 (to Stubblefield) and 3,865,067 (to Archer). All of the devices show jet propulsion systems having dual propulsion pipes, with the Stubblefield device even showing a y-fitting as will be discussed herein. The Archer and Stubblefield devices are directed to watercraft of traditional power boat shapes while that of Romero is for a modified canoe shape having a flat stem end. However, none of the patents discloses a watercraft having a hull that is tapered at both ends and has both a jet propulsion as well as an electric powered outdrive mechanism combined on the same vessel.
U.S. Patents issued to Arndt (U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,997) and to Murray, HI (U.S. Pat. No. 5,937,785) disclose kayaks having jet powered systems. While the shape of the hulls in both crafts are tapered at both ends, they still lack the combination of both a jet propulsion system in conjunction With an electric powered outdrive system in the same watercraft.
The McKenzie device,. as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,499, is actually directed to a canoe having a hydro-thrust system, that is, both ends of the hull are graduated to a point as in the present invention, however, the system of this watercraft lacks a y-fitting with dual propulsion pipes as well as the uniquely shaped wings on the hull to accommodate such pipes.
The present invention for a watercraft was designed to allow for two separate power sources, is shaped so as to operate in a relatively wakeless manner, yet does not have the propensity to roll and is easily maneuverable like a traditional canoe.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a watercraft that is powered by both jet propulsion and an electric outdrive.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a watercraft with a hull design that partially protects an electric outdrive from debris in the water, reduces the amount of drag created on the watercraft and lessens the propensity to roll, while being easily maneuverable and creates little wake when operated. at higher speeds.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings of the watercraft having a combination of a canoe and a power boat style hull with a propulsion mechanism and an electric outdrive mechanism. The propulsion mechanism draws water from beneath the watercraft, through a water intake into a pump which pumps the water out through Jet drives located in the wings formed in the hull. The electric outdrive mechanism has a motor and propeller located outside the hull. There is a skeg attached to the bottom of the motor just prior to the propeller for steering the watercraft.